Blockiness
by spalter222
Summary: One day,me and my friend were playing minecraft, and the next moment, we're living in it! Reviews are welcomed but not necessary! Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1 and Prolouge!

Prolouge

It was around 1 am on a summer night. Lindsay,a player of minecraft,was building her beach resort and her friend,Railey,was asleep.

One thought was going through Lindsay`s head,repeating itself like a bad record,"One more block,and I`ll go to sleep."

Suddenly,a creeper snuck up on her and blew up a statue that took her 2 hours to make. "No..."She wimpered to herself and logged off.

Or a least thats what she thought.

Not thinking,Lindsay accidently hit minimize instead of the close button. She flopped down on the bed and began to think about what to do about the statue and drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes passed and the computer hummed gently. Soon the humming turned into roaring. On the game`s screen, something was approaching Lindsay`s character,something human.

It continuted to move forward until it was face to face with idle character. It was a man wearing the default skin,execpt something was wrong.

His eyes.

Sure having another player in singleplayer is weird,but another person with no pupils is weirder.

Then,after a brief staring contest,He did something that defied Minecraft physics,He reached out to the screen. And whats weirder is that His hand pierced though the computer screen! But,instead of being a block hand,it turned into a real human hand.

Using whatever dark magic he had,the man managed to pull himself from the game, into the real world.

"Just what I was waiting for,"He thought to himself as he examined his new form. "Some arrogant player to leave their computer running." He gazed over to the two players and realized that they mustv`e heard the computer roaring and that they were waking up.

He looked back to the computer and an evil grin spread across his face. Summoning all of the black magic he had,the man sent the two gamers into minecraftia. As they were decoded and sucked into the computer,the man turned to the door and thought to himself,"Good job Herobrine,good job."

Chapter 1

I knew something had happened,but I didn`t try to get up from where ever I was laying face down at. I felt pain all over myself and the sunshine was filtering in between,what was that,leaves? I couldn`t tell,but that`s what it sounded like.

I tried to open my eyes,but found that everything was blurry. Still,I kept them open to adjust. After my brain processed that I was outside,I looked over to my right and seen a figure a few feet away,laying on the ground.

Suddenly,my vision cleared up and I looked around. Everything was a cube. I looked down at myself and realized that I wasn`t made of cubes. Thank goodness.

I looked back over at the figure to see that it was my friend,Railey. She also wasn`t a cube. So many cubes. The grass,the Sun,the trees,the cow a ways away and the green thingy coming torward me. It had no arms and a frown permantley stiched to its face.

My mind snapped back to the memory of the beast that destroyed my statue in minecraft.

The creeper.

"Oh my god..."I said to myself."I think,I think I`m in minecraftia..."

"Well what did you expect?" Another voice said. I turned around and seen a man with a long nose and a white cloak on. "Where did you expect you where? The Aether?"

"Who are you?"I ask him,even though I already know hes a testificate.

"My name is Priest Michel of The Desert Villa a few miles away from here."He responeds.

My mind has more questions now. "Why are we here? Why are you so far from your village?Do you have anything to help my friend? I think she passed out."

"Oh dear,"He says,noticing Railey and runs over to her,"I will explain once we get back to the help me carry her."

I pick up Railey and the Priest takes her. We walk about two minecraftian miles,which is about two chunks,to the village. We walk down the road and I notice something unsettling about the houses. Some of them are torn apart and burnt. I look at some of the other villagers and notice they have burn marks and scars.

We reach a small house and layed her down inside. She`s still in a coma and a woman in a red cloke walks up, also a testificate. She felt on Railey`s forehead and looked back at me. "She might be out for a while." She said pointing at her and signaling Michel to lay her on the bed.

I left the house about ten minutes after that. I walk over to the library and see if I can find out why we are here.

When I walk in, the libraian is sorting through the shelves, probably looking for a book. I cough to make myself noticed. He turns around and smiles.

"Ah! The newcomer! I suppose your looking for why your here?"

I simply nodded and he looked worried. "I`am afraid some of my books got stolen in the other nights raid."

So thats why some of the houses are in shambles. I decide to ask him about it.

"So,what exactly did happen?" I ask.

"Well,around sunset we noticed that some of the mobs were acting crazy. The creepers seemed to very angry. We visited the village of Navaira and asked if they had seen the same things. Most of the villagers didn`t even not even looking at us." He answered and looked out the window at the setting sun.

"Then at night,Some villager from Navaira followed us back. She went crazy and started destroying put her in the jail if you want to go talk to her."

I look at him and he hands me a map. It shows the village and some of the surrounding areas. One of the buildings circled in red.

"This is the jail then?" I ask holding up the map.

"Yes, I think shes in cell 8, if I`m not mistaken." I nod and follow the path.

Soon I`m standing in front of the looming iron building. I knock and an iron golem opens the door to let me in.

I walk to the receptionist and ask to see cell 8. She grimaced and reluctanly opened the door leading to the cell.

**Ugh, ! Why you no tell me how to upload chapters and make me upload chapter and prolouge on one page! WHY?!**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start and found myself in a small house. It was made out of,what was that? Cubes?

Whatever. Where am I? I thought to myself. Suddenly, a humanoid creature with a long nose walked in. It was wearing a red cloak and was too made of cubes.

I look down at myself. Same hands. Different clothes. Not cubey. I guess "cubey" would be the wrong word. More like...blocky...

"How are you feeling?" The human thing asked. I guess it was a she and a nurse.

"Um..." I tried to recall what happened. "Okay, I think."

"Good. Oh and your friend went for a walk by the way." She said and left.

Friend? What friend? The only person I remember is...is...

"Lindsay?" I thought aloud. Surely she would know what was going on. She was in to all that fantasy stuff.

Picking my self up, I walked out the door. A world of blocks greeted me. It almost reminded me of...

"Am I in Minecraft?" I asked to a passing,erm, villager I guess?

"If you mean the world of Minecraftia, then yes. Were you born yesterday?" He scoffed and ran off.

I`m in Minecraft? How does that even make sense? This is getting weird.

I turn around to go back into the house when I see a non-blocky shape leaving a building. It was a girl in a blue shirt and jeans. Just like what I was wearing. I ran off toward the girl.

She turned around and I knew it was Lindsay.

"Railey?" She looked surprised to see me.

"Whats going on? Why are we here?"

"I`m as clueless as you my friend." She sighed. "All I know is that were in Minecraft."

"Yeah, kinda knew that. But why?"

"The man at the library told me about a crazy woman in the jail who might know something. I just went a talked to her. Come on," She said motioning me to follow." I have got a lot to tell you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Railey sat down and I began to tell her of what the crazy lady said.

"She just kept banging on the bars of the cell." I said as we sat at the well in the middle of the village.

She looked at me a bit strangely and I explained further.

"She kept repeating,_The fog,the fog, he is in the fog._It was weird."

"It sounds weird,yet familar." Railey said as she stood up and walked over the door of one of the houses.

"Where are you going?"Michel seemed to almost appear out of nowhere.

"Inside, its getting la-" I replied about to follow her in.

"No no no no! We don`t have enough room in the village for two more!" He said shaking his head.

"Then what are we to do?" It was getting late and we couldn`t just sleep outside. Mainly because, if I remember correctly, monsters would come out at night.

"Thats not my good night to both of you and Notch bless you find somewhere to sleep." And with that he scurried inside the small shack.

I looked up at the sky to see the sun was setting. A sudden, and crazy, idea came to mind.

Taking off in strides, I ran back to the forest we awoke in and Railey followed. We had the same idea.

I ran up to a oak tree and pulled my fist back. I let a great blow on the tree`s trunk and the piece shattered into pieces. The pieces then reformed into a small floating version of the log.

Suddenly, it became obivous I had something on my back. I pulled the backpack off and looked inside as Railey contiuned to punch the trees.

There was a small wooden 2x2 crafting grid. I placed the log into the grid and suddenly it split into four wood planks.

Railey started making a crafting table and I kept punching trees.

I walk in this unblocky world and look down at my hands. What were those things on them? The were like little arms on my hands. I looked around the room and found some starnge creature staring at me.

It looked kinda like a tame ocelot.

There was what I guess was a crudely made door. I puched it expecting it to open and there was a solid thunk.

Pulling my hand away from the...the...thing, I thought to myself.

"WHAT THE NETHER IS THIS MONSTROSATY!?I DON`T UNDERSTAND!" I said and kicked the door.

To my surprise it opened and the world was a whole new kind of confusing.

There was a window that reveiled a smooth terrain and strange path with...what were those?

I walked over and watched as the metal things drove around on the path.

"So many questions,so little time..."

I walked down the stairs and encountered another one of those mystic doors.

"How many doors can one house have? Isn`t one enough?" As I opened it up, the light from the sun shone through the leaves of trees.

This world is weird,but its better than that prison Minecraftia. I had been trapped in there for nearly seven updates,ever since my brother sealed me in there.

A voice as dark as an Enderman`s skin interupped my thoughts. "Herobrine, this is no time to remember old times, the portal will close soon unless you can find the Mojang office."It was the leader of the End, the Enderdragon.

**Aw yeah! I`m back! And with new inspiration!**

**So, what did we learn? Well, punching trees works, Michel is a jerk, and Herobrine is working for the Enderdragon!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 11 pm when we finally finished punching trees and crafting. Lindsay was working on a mine and I was building a house.

I lay out the wood planks that I had, which was about four stacks in a 6x6 floor boring into the ground. I was building the wall, when a oink came from behind.

I drew my sword and looked at the little piggy in front of me. Its derp eyes seemed so adorable in real life. But here it just looked stupid.

_This isn`t real life,remeber?_ I thought to myself and my stomach rumbled.

With great regret, I pulled the stone sword up in the air and began to bring it down on the pig. Just as I was about to hit it, there was a shriek then a loud "Boom" from underground.

I grabbed some charcoal from the furnace we made, got some torches and ran down the dirt steps into mine.

The mine entrance went down about fifteen blocks then broke into a ravine. Some lava on the floor accompined by a very dim light from some redstone below gave the place an errie glow.

Just when I turned to leave, I came face to face with a blackened faced Lindsay. Her cyan shirt was covered in rock dust.

"Oh,Hi." She said as she swung her stone pick over her shoulder." Whats up?"

"What happened? You look like youv`e hugged a bomber!"

"Creeper. Nasty little things out of game,but in it..." She paused when she heard a moaning.

I followed her gaze up to the mine entrance and saw a hoard of zombies advancing toward us.

We both drew our swords and backed up until we were on the edge of the ravine.

One charged at me and managed to land a strach on my arm before I beheaded it and watched it fall to the bottom of the ravine. Another two ran a both of us and Lindsay stabbed one in the head while I swooped low and cut the others legs off. I fell to the ground crawling and I kicked it over the edge.

There was about ten left in the hoard. They saw there brothers downfall and came at us from the sides. Five at me, five at Lindsay.

I quickly decapitated two of them with a swift swing. Then as one clawed at my torso, my sword snapped in half. Another snap told me that Lindsay`s had broke as well.

Suddenly, the four zombies that were left surrounded us. One swiped at me and hit its mark. Blood, hot and sticky flushed down my left arm.

It almost seemed to laugh at me. Then I filled with rage. I reared up a punch and hit it square in the face. It fell over and I kicked it over the edge.

We both began punching them and kicking them over the edge. Lindsay high kicked one it the back of its head and it fell to its death. I uppercut one and it followed suit. The last one must have been there leader, because it managed to dodge our attacks.

It ran behind me and slashed across my back. It charged at Lindsay and knocked her against the wall. I ran behind him and put him in a headlock.

He managed to bite my forearm quite a few times before Lindsay got up and helped me throw him over the edge.

Once sure that he was dead, we walked back up to the surface to continue working. I finished building the house while she crafted some new swords.

She tossed one at me and it gleamed in the moonlight. An iron sword. She made one for herself then two iron picks.

"Where did you find all this iron?" I finally asked when she threw me an iron helm.

"That cave is a very rich one."She said whilst pulling some iron boots over her feet.

My stomach grumbled again and it reminded me of my wounds.

"You hungry too?"

She nodded and went over to the pig I had seen earlier. Lindsay quickly killed it and picked up the three floating porkchops.

I grabbed the furnace and place it inside the house. I looked out the windows at the sky as Lindsay handed me a porkchop and thought of what was happening in the real world.

Curse that dragon. How dare he send me here and not tell me how to get to the magical land of Mojang!

I walk along the path of what appears to be smooth stone and watch the ugly creatures passing me.

Horrid, tall, not cubey beasts! They watch as I walk amid them, as if I was one of there own.

Suddenly, I see one watching me from behind some kind of glass. I stare at it and it stares at me. It seems uglier than the rest and is wearing a cyan shirt and blue jeans. Its pale and has brown hair.

It keeps staring and I raise a fist in anger.

"Stop staring at me!"I scream at it and all the things around me stare.

One, man? Yeah, man, walks up to me.

"Sir, If your are going to shout at your own reflection,I have to ask you to do it somewhere else." He said with a sneere.

I looked down at him and he seemed to shrink away from me.

"Your...your eyes..." He stuttered.

"Yes?" I said sarcasticly.

"There..."His voice cracked." Beautiful?"

"Your damn right they are." I said and he walked away.

**0_o Well, that was awakard. I dedicate this chapter to Soda can 7**

**Your awesome dude (Or dudet?) And I love your storie Legends of Minecratia!**

**Everyone needs to go check out his storie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Railey seems so transfixed on the sunrise, that I decide to go hunting. I pulled the last pork chop from the furnace and placed it in my pack. I then grabbed my sword and walked to the door.

"Railey..."She didn't respond.

"RAILEY!"I yelled and she snapped out of her trance.

"Uh...what?"She stuttered.

"I`m going hunting, you wanna come?"

She thought about it for a minute then decided to go. We walked through the forest, away from the direction of the village,and came across a plains biome. There wasn't many pigs or cows, but there was sheep and chickens.

When a chicken walked by, Railey laid flat to the ground. She pulled my down by the ankle and I fell face first on the ground. Thankfully, the pork chops magically healed our wounds or else that would have hurt a lot.

"What is that?!" She whispered and pointed out across the fields.

I looked closer and seen a tall, dark, thin figure aimlessly walking around. It buzzed out what sounded like feedback beat boxing.

"I...I don`t...know."I faltered. Railey got up from her hiding place and began pacing toward the thing.

"What are you doing!?" I hissed at her.

"Maybe hes friendly?" She said quizzically as she got closer and closer to it.

My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking up behind Railey. The creature noticed us getting closer and twisted its head around. Two glowing purple eyes and no mouth on its face.

With a sudden rage, it threw open its jaw and began to quiver with anger.

It stood still for a moment and I looked at Railey. She was staring, mouth gaped in amazement, right in the eyes of the thing.

"Stop!" I commanded and pulled her arm away. She snapped out of the trance and broke her stare with the thing.

There was an eerie silence then the thing vanished. Around the spot it had occupied were purple particles.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit me in the back and I turned to find the thing trying to land a blow on Railey. It knocked her over and focused its attention back to me. It was advancing and I fumbled for my sword.

Once I had my sword out and prepared to fight, the thing knocked out of my hands and it went soaring thourgh the air. The thing scratched under my left eye and knocked me down as well. Railey seemed to be in a coma, and I had no other weapons on me.

The thing was standing over me now and an idea came to me. Quickly opening my pack, I pulled out my iron pick and swung it at the things knees. It landed in its cheek with a solid thud and fell backwards.

That gave me just enough time to get up and throw the pick over my shoulder, preparing for another attack.

The thing seemed filled with a new rage as it charged at me. I side stepped it and landed a blow on its tried to attack again, but I parried the move. Knocking at its legs again, I took advantage of its confusion and jumped up to its head. I leap frogged over it and, using the sharp end of the pick, drove the sharp metal into its eye.

It fell over dead and disintegrated, in its place was some orb filled with swirls of purple. I put it in my pack and ran over to Railey.

-POV CHANGE!-

It seems to be getting dark in this strange world. The weirdest thing is that no one is running for shelter. What are there no monsters here?

A small one of the beasts points at me as I walk by.

"Mommy! Whats wrong with that man`s eyes?" He asks a female beast. The female beast, who I guess is his mother, puts his finger and looks at him shamefully.

"Now Billy, thats no way to talk to someone!" She switchs over to me. "I am so sorry."

I think nothing of it and ask her somewhere I could take refuge.

"Theres a motel down the street. They would be more than happy to!"

"What is this...Motel, you speak of?" I respond.

"Well, you know...a motel. Its a place where you can stay,and sleep for a low price."

"Price of what? Diamonds?" She turns away at this and walks on.

I follow her directions until I come to a sign marking the motel. I walk in and talk to one of the beasts behind a counter. He looks up from his book.

"Yes, how may I help you?"He says, closing the book.

"I require a place to stay until morning."

He looks back down at the book and asks me.

"What kind of room? We have a one bedroom available for twenty dollars a night."

"Wh-what are dollars?" I ask, feeling my rage building up.

He sighs and points to the door which I came in at. "Sir, we require someone who actually knows currency to check in."

He pushes a button and two burly beasts come out of a door. They each take one of my arms and begin pulling me toward the door.

My rage finally breaks and I wrestle my way out of there grip, and walk over to the man.

"One room please." I say as I singe the book.

Hes shivers and quickly hands me a card.

"Wh-what name?"

"Herobrine." I say and walk out the door.

**Well, that ending was, Interesting? More of just for fun! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples of the interwebz! YAY! I`m getting a character in Sodacan7's story "Legends of Minecraftia" Thanks again dude (Or dudett?) You rock! And also thanks to all my readers! You guys rock like bosses!**

**And with that, Onwards! To the story!**

Its dark and cold, I know I`m in a coma. Suddenly, there is a flash of purple light from somewhere far off. It is the soul reason why I get up and walk over to it.

I remember that strange creature I encountered earlier. With it`s deep purple eyes and pure black skin. Its seems so familar.

When I reach the source of the flash, there is a small crystal of sorts. It has strange markings and floats just above a small bedrock pedastal. I reach out to touch it and it`s cold surface shoots through me.

The darkness begins to give way and a single thought comes to me.

_Go to the village._

I wake up and find Lindsay leaning over me. Trying to sit up, I see that I'm back at the house.

"Are you okay? That thing knocked you out cold!" She asked as she handed me the last pork chop.

There is a sharp pain in my shoulder blades, but other than that, I feel fine. I thankfully accept the pork chop and choke it down quickly. The pain in my shoulder blades disappears and I stand up.

I walk over to the chest and grab my helmet and sword. Lindsay asks where we're going.

"We're going to village. I..I had a dream. Somethings wrong." I respond as we walk toward the door. I'm wearing my helmet, and she her boots. I carry my iron sword and she swings her pick over her shoulder.

"Don't you need a sword?" I ask as we go over the hill to the village.

She shakes her head. "Not when you can smash heads in with a pick."

I was about to ask what she meant when we reach the top of the hill. The village is there, but it seems unsually still. There are no villagers bustling from house to house. No live stock lazily wandering. Not so much as an Iron golem on guard.

We both run down the hill at breakneck speed. We walk down the gravel street and notice that the house seem empty. Lindsay goes to scout out from the guard tower, while I walk to the prison.

I'm not sure what tells me to go there, but it feels like the thing to do. The prisoners have escaped and there is a starnge hatch at a certain cell. Just above it is a sign.

_Madam of The Mist_

What is that supposed to mean? I open the hatch and climb down the ladder below. It goes down pretty far, about twenty blocks. It finally ends at a tunnel. Its lit by redstone lamps and I follow them down to an iron door.

I hit the switch above the door, and walk in. Its a small room made of moss stone, with a single glowstone block illuminating it. In the middle is a figure who has there back turned to me. I can tell by their clothes that its a female villager.

I walk up to her and she turns around to face me. One of her eyes is green and the other is pure white. Her voice sounds like gravel on gravel.

"Well, hello there. I hope you weren`t looking for the others!"She says crazed.

I draw my sword and point it to her. "Where are they?!"

She giggles creepily,"I hid them!"

Suddenly, there is the sound of the door closing. I turn and it is shut.

"Let`s play a game!" She says. "How about hide and seek?"

Lindsay comes down the ladder and sees me in the room. "Railey!" She shouts my name and starts swinging away at the door.

The villager, who I guess is this "Madam of The Mist" turns the door into solid obsidian.

"How did you..." I look at it in amazement.

"Heres a clue where I hid them!" She says and throws a book, not to me, but at me.

I cetch it and open it up.

_The five worlds stand by each other,_

_Aether,Nether, Over and End._

_But there is a fifth._

_Of which we desecnd_

_A clue from each to reach the last._

Not much of a riddle. I look up to the Madam and find shes gone. The door has changed back and Lindsay rushes in beside me.

"What is it?"

"I think she knows where the villagers are..."

**Kinda not really long chapter. Didn`t put Herobrines POV in this one because the next chapter might be all his POV! So yeah. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Its SATURDAY! I gave you people no POV changes in the last chap. So I decided this chapter would be full Herobrines POV! Yay!**

**I know, I know, "Shut up and get on with the story!"**

The room had been alright by my standards. The bed didn't seem to functioning properly. When I hit it, it didn`t do anything. So, I just stayed up the whole night. It seemed so much longer than the nights in Minecraftia.

When I walked out the door to leave, my stomach growled. They were serving food in the lobby, so I got some kind of...round thing with hole in it and some black, hot drink.

Well, guess its time to find out where Mojang is located.

I walked up to a woman at the desk.

"Excuse me Ma'am!" She looks up.

"Would you please direct me to the land of Mojang?"She looks confused and pulls out some kind of square, metal thing and it folds open. She begins hitting a little space on the inside of it and looks back up.

"Uh, it says here its in Stockholm, Sweden." She says pointing to the inside of the thing.

"Okay. So, where are we now?" I feel utterly confused. I`ve heard of Stockholm before, but something isn't clicking.

"Charleston, West Virginia?" She replies.

"How can I get to Stockholm from here?"

"The fastest thing would be to take a plane."

Still confused,I ask her what a plane is.

"Look sir, your obivously confused. Would you like me to call someone to come get you?"She says picking up something of her desk and holding it to her ear.

The Enderdragon breaks in my thoughts."Yes! Yes! Contact him!"

I send back a message, "Contact who?"

"Notch, you imbecile!" He shouted.

She looked at me and back down to the thing on her desk.

"Can...can I see that?"I ask.

"Yeah, sure."She says and hands it to me.

The little screen has what says "Mojang Homepage" and a couple numbers assorted on the side. I read through them until I find the Enderdragon shouts at me.

"That one. Tell her to dial that one."

I ask her and read of the numbers as she punched little buttons on the device and handed it to me. I put it up to my ear and there was little voices inside.

"Hello, Mojang office speaking." A male voice says.

"Um...Yes? I-I need to speak with...uh,Notch?" I say, amazed by the thing.

"And may I ask who is speaking?"The man says back.

"Herobrine?" I respond and he starts laughing.

"Yeah,sure. I'm sure."He says through his laughter.

"No. Seriously. It is. Can I speak with Notch?" I guess there is some kind of seriousness in my voice, because he stops laughing.

"Okay..." He says, and then there is a shuffle of papers in the background and voices.

"Hello?" Says a familar voice.

"Uh,hi?" I say back. "Is this Notch?"

"Yes."

"How, how do I get to Stockholm?" He doesn't respond.

Then finally he breaks the long,awkward silence.

"I'll come to you."

**Don't take Enderdragon's advice. Never call Mojang. You might get in trouble.(Lol)**

**Yes,this one was a bit boring, but highly important to the story! Also I chose Charleston cause its got mining and Minecraft has mining so yeah...0_o**


	8. Chapter 8

The sunshine warmed my face as I walked across the countryside. The new iron sword on my left hip and my pick on my shoulder. I found that its better to fight mobs with, especially if one of those things decides to show their smug mugs again.

A creeper was resting on the hillside and didn't seem to notice me. I let Railey go looking for diamonds and other resoucres, while I go hunting. I had seen four pigs earlier, and now had seven raw pork chops. A cow wanders lazily toward me and I bring the sword down upon its neck, delivering a killing blow.

I pick up the two raw beefs and three leathers. I continue walking and see the creeper coming towards me. It comes four feet of me and I swing the pick into its head, collasping in its skull.

When I return, Railey is still in the mines and I decide to cook up my haul. I place it in the furnace and I gives off and warm glow. I sit on the floor and realize that we need beds.

As if by magic, a sheep passes by our house and I craft a pair of sheers. I sheer the sheep and it eats some grass. Suddenly, it regrows it's coat and I sheer it again. Now, I have enough for two beds.

I make an axe and cut down some trees. I use the wood planks and wool to make some beds and put one in the chest for Railey. I put mine down in the left corner of the house, right next to the window.

The sun is going down and I guess I better go get her. I load up my pick and sword, some torches and a few pork chops. The ravine is clear of monsters and I shuffle along the one block wide walkway, toward some torches I see hanging on the wall.

I reach the torches and see a stairway dug out in the wall going down one block at a time. It seems too perfect to be natural, so I geuss she decided to strip mine.

When I reach the bottom, Railey is there mining up some iron. I wonder how far down we are.

"Oh, Hey Lindsay!" She greets me and I hand her pork chop.

"You wanna help me look for diamonds?" She asks while eating the pork chop.

"Sure, I made us some beds, by the way." I say and we start to mine side-by-side.

After a while, we break into a cave. A small cave, but a cave none the less.

"Yo man, what's that?" She says pointing to a glimmering in the wall. I place down a torch and we both know that its diamonds.

"Yes!" We say at the same time. We attack at it with our picks and when we leave the mine we have seven diamonds.

"Quite a rare find." I say to her as I craft a diamond pick. She pulls out a bow, that she crafted while she was down there. I make her a pick as well and we save the last diamond for later.

"I'll be right back..." She says, and heads back down to the mines. I fall alseep before she gets back.

When I wake up, the house looks different. Theres a hatch in the middle of the room with a ladder leading down. There is a small room made of cobblestone. Railey is there and has built the frame of a Nether portal.

"I thought you said you'd be right back?! How long did it take you to make this!?" She ignores my questions and stands in the frame, with a flint and steel in her hand.

"Lindsay..." She jumps out and lights the frame. It fills with a purple mist and the sounds of miserable ghasts fills the room.

"Were going to Hell!" She says and jumps in.

**Eeyup, That was a Yogscast quote at the end.**


	9. Chapter 9

The purple light from the portal sucks me in and reality just fades away. Its kind of like floating in deep nothingness. Empty. It tears away at me, threating to rip me to shreds. Then it ends and I feel the temparture increase by a lot.

I opened my eyes to see a green and pink face staring at me. It was a Zombie Pigman. It oinked to some others behind it and they huttled. The ground here is made of a reddish, hard rock, which most of is on fire. Netherrack.

A sudden screech of pure misery is let out and I look up to a giant jellyfish-like creature is flying through the air. A ghast. It kinda reminds me of giant, sad, flying marshmellows...from Hell.

The ledge on my right reveals a massive pool of lava beneath me. I try not to think about it, when I see a giant bridge spanning across to ledges on the other side of the lava sea. It is made out of dark bricks, which I suppose are Netherbricks.

The pigmen turn back to me and I reach for my sword. My hand hits my scabbard and I look down. Its not there. I left it!

I gasp and look back to the pigmen. They don't seem to interested in me and waddle away. A sudden whoosh in the background makes me think that Lindsay has followed me. I turn to greet her, but I'm welcomed by an empty portal frame.

"No... Notch no...just no!" I stammer as I feel around the frame. It has been unlit. I'm...I'm...

trapped.

I watch as Railey dissappears in the portal and prepare to follow her. I back up and run toward the purple light. Just as I reach it, it's gone.

"What? Just what?" I stare at the portal in disbelief.

Suddenly, a shreik cries out and I turn around. In front of me is one of those tall, black things. No, not one, four.

I meet there gaze and know I've just caused my own doom. They open there jaws and shiver. Holding my gaze, I reach for my pick. I swing it above my head and try to land a hit on the one in front.

It avoids the move and teleports behind me. It swipes my feet out from under me and I fall face first onto the stone floor.

The last thing I see is the things looking at me before I pass out.

**Aw naw,boo! Short chapter! I know..."Spalter, you need to right longer chapters." Well, besides that, Thanks to Gamer123 for favorting and following this story. You rock man. As do all my readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I'm back!**

I sit in the room, still waiting. I've been waiting for about a day. When was he getting here?

Suddenly, the bell on the door rings and a man in a hat walks in. He looks at the woman at the desk and then to me. His face goes pale and I wave.

"Why are you waving, you idiot?" The Enderdragon growls.

I don't respond and the man walks over to me. He reaches out and touches my face. I jump back and so does he. A sudden thought accurs, this is Notch. The one who trapped me in Minecraftia. Why has he not trapped me again?

"Your...real?" He asks and I nod. "How did you escape?"

"The Ende-" The dragon cuts me off before I could tell him of the portal.

"Stop."

"But, wait. Why are you here?" Notch asks.

I quickly come up with a lie. "I don't know." The dragon told me not to tell anything to anyone and destroy all of Mojang.

"Well, maybe we should get you back, I think I know someone who could help." He trails off and walks out the door. I follow him as he walks beside the weird stone path.

-POV Change-

The Nether is becoming extremly creepy. Its gone quiet and seems to be getting colder. Wait, cold in the Nether? Maybe its just me. Being by yourself for what seems like days on end can do that to one.

I sit with my back to the portal frame and look to the fortress again. It still looms over the lava sea below.

Something just doesn't seem right. If the portal went out, wouldn't Lindsay have ignited it again? That would be the case, unless something was wrong. She wouldn't just leave me in the Nether, would she?

I push it out of my mind and my stomach growls. I have no idea how long its been since I left, time moves differently here.

A pigman strolls past me and I wonder if I could kill it. Sure, it would just drop rotten flesh but, it be better than nothing. I decide to attack it since it's all alone.

I manage to beat it to death and a small gold nugget and rotten flesh piece appear. I choke down the rotten flesh and it nearly makes me sick. Now, I feel worse than I did before.

Why am I such an idiot sometimes?

-POVChange-

Its dark. Too dark. I keep slipping in and out of consciousness. When I am awake, I hear strange voices. Not human, more metalic.

"This is her?" One says.

"Mayhaps, she definitely is the one who killed the scout we sent." Another says.

I open my eyes and see two dark figures looming over me. They remind me other Things from the other day, but they are different. They have blue eyes instead of purple.

I look around the room and see that its made of iron with glowstone around the roof. The things look at me curiosly and motion me to get up. One walks out thourgh an iron door and the other gets to his, her...it's? Feet and looks at me.

I sit up on the bed I was laying on. He looks at me and I stare at the ground, careful not to look in his eyes.

"You don't have to do that, just on the scouts."He says as if he read my mind. I look back up at him and stare him in the eyes.

"Scouts?" I ask and he nods.

"The ones in the Overworld. We send them there to look for things out of the usual."

I was about to ask him where we were but, he answered that for me.

"We are in a land between portals called the void, its the only place the Enderdragon can't go."

Wait, do these things work for this dragon? This is getting weird.

"Well," He must read minds. "A lot of Endermen do, but not us. We are called the Guild of the white dragon."

He explains that the Enderdragon went kind of mad with power and wanted to destory all of the Mojang "Divines" as he calls them, and take over Minecratia.

"How?" I ask and he sighs.

"You have heard of building a shrine right?" I shake my head.

That word "shrine" sounds familar. I know what a death shrine is but he must mean something else.

He sighs again. "A shrine is a block formation to summon..." He trails off.

"Who?"

He pulls me closer and drops his voice to a whisper.

"Herobrine." A sound like thunder crackles in the room.

Memories come flooding back to me. The things, the fog thing Madam was talking about, everything.

"Where is my friend?" I ask.

"Your friend is in the Nether, a foolish mistake, for, it is dying without it's ruler. The portal didn't have a strong enough connection to stay open for long."

Looks like we`ll have to go find Railey. "What is your name?" I ask him.

"Zoro, and you?"

"Lindsay, my friend is named Railey." I reply.

The Enderman from earlier walks in. "You two done?"

"Yeah, let's go." Zoro says and leads me out of the room.

**0.o**

**So, we sure did learn alot today! And to make up for not having a chapter in nearly five days, the first chapter with 3, count`em, 3 POVs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank ALL my readers for getting this to over 800 views! You guys (And gals) rock! Without you guys, I might have stopped writing after Disc 11!**

Okay, I know its not my mind now. I swear, I'm freezing! The lava keeps getting darker and darker, losing its light faster.

I stare at the portal frame. It's purple mass looming over me.I begin to drift off to sleep.

"Railey."

"..."

"Railey, get up. " I feel a sharp poke at my ribs and jolt awake. Lindsay stands in front of me, pick in hand and a tall dark figure stands beside her.

"Watch out!" I yell and charge at the thing. It seems surprised and jumps out of the way. I stop and turn to it. It's eyes are different then the rest, blue, not purple.

"There is no need to attack." Lindsay tells me, smiling. "He is friendly."

The thing bows. "The name is Zoro." He says in a calming voice.

"Railey." I respond.

Lindsay comes in between us, a new sense of urgency in her voice. "I know you two would love to chitchat, but we need to leave."

"Why?" I ask.

"A land will eventually fall, freeze over, burn, or be sucked into the void without it's leader. Thats why." Zoro says and directs me to the portal, now lit.

When were back home, or at least, somewhere else, they explain it further to me. We sit in a large facility filled with these tall black creatures, and it makes me uneasy.

The large, white walls of the small room confine me and the story begins.

"The ruler of the End, the Enderdragon was a fierce tyrant, but would never hurt one of us Endermen. Except one day, he began going mad with power and killed off several of my brothers," Zoro paused and looked down at the ground. "He claimed that we had betrayed him and that our entire _coding_, as he put it, should be wiped away. We were so lost."

"And how would he wipe out your coding?" I asked once he finished.

"He said he would wipe out all of the Mojang Divines and create new beings for the land of Minecraftia. He started sending us Endermen to the Overworld to look for certain blocks. The ones in the Over were dubbed scouts."He paused, making sure we were listening.

Once he was sure, he continued. "The blocks we were told to bring back were mossy cobblestone, gold ore or blocks, Netherrack, and Redstone."

"What was he going to do?"

Zoro sighed. "He resurrected the dead. Not just anyone though, no, the dead brother of Notch, Herobrine."

A small sound, that of lightning strikes, sounded off in the distance.

"He sent Him to the realm of your origins, one named Earth, to kill them, along with anything that got in his way."

Me and Lindsay both gasped. The Earth seemed doomed.

**YAY! Wait, I mean...NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Meh, not so much a cliffhanger :\.**

**Anyways, sorry for being so late!**


End file.
